


unlucky

by mylordhyunjin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, crackfic, fluff i guess?, honestly the most underrated ship in w1, just a bunch of word vomit tbh, ongdeep, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordhyunjin/pseuds/mylordhyunjin
Summary: was actually inspired by thisgifbut other than that it's just a sad excuse for a crack fic





	unlucky

"aish... seriously. this boy is always late." seongwoo grumbled as he tried to sip his iced americano as slowly as humanly possible. he winced at the taste of his caffeinated drink, the ice having completely melted ages ago diluting the drink even further than it already was. 

seongwoo sighed deeply, what had he done in his past life to be resigned to this terrible fate of drinking overpriced garbage water, sitting at this cafe alone all cold and lonely...

"ong hyung!" 

seongwoo jolted, the liquid in his plastic cup sloshing around. 

"yah. i told you not to scare me like that. what if i get a heart attack and die?" seongwoo lightly chided the younger boy in front of him. he put a hand over his chest, letting out a loud sigh in dramatic flair. the younger boy carelessly dropped his heavy stack of books on the table and plopped into the seat opposite of seongwoo.

"really hyung. you're only twenty three. get over yourself." jinyoung replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's overly exaggerated actions. running a hand through his hair, he smirked as seongwoo made an indignant sound at the back of his throat.

bae jinyoung and all of his black tracksuit wearing and tiny head glory was dating ong seongwoo for about a few months now. they had met at college as freshman and senior, with jinyoung just entering the school and seongwoo almost about to graduate. 

back then, jinyoung was an absolute introvert, fitting right into the textbook stereotype. head always buried in some thick book, constantly penning down notes and spending all his free time out of class alone. while seongwoo on the other hand was the complete opposite. he was loud and funny, undeniably he was the life of literally every party he went to.

however, despite their differences, they shared the same passion which was dancing. and after being paired up for a dance project which required them to almost spend all their time with each other. jinyoung and seongwoo started not-so-secretly crushing on each other for weeks after the final performance.

eventually, jinyoung mustered up the courage to ask seongwoo out for a date. which seongwoo undeniably agreed to and the pair has been taking it from there ever since.

however, not many people knew about their relationship. but the both of them didn't really mind. they weren't all that into being all lovey dovey and touchy in public anyway. preferring to reserve those light fleeting touches in the privacy of their own shared apartment instead. 

"bae jinyoung, treat your boyfriend better you brat. if not i'm not paying for your stupid cheesecake." seongwoo huffed as jinyoung stretched his hands over for seongwoo's credit card.

"juseyo~" jinyoung singsonged, holding his hands in front of him and cocking his head slightly to the side. 

seongwoo turned his head to the side away from the younger's adorable expression, his cheeks tinged a light pink. sliding his card across the table, he grumbled as jinyoung exclaimed a small "thanks hyungie!" damn he was whipped.

jinyoung returned back to the table with his small slice of cheesecake and mug of hot cocoa, grinning happily at the way seongwoo was still grumbling under his breath. he was just about to offer a bite of his strawberry cheesecake to seongwoo when...

"seongwoo hyung? yo dude fancy seeing you here." a blonde haired guy passing by their booth suddenly exclaimed.

"daniel! oh my god what are you doing here, i thought you were moving back to busan?" seongwoo replied back enthusiastically, engulfing daniel in a big bear hug. daniel chuckled heartily as he wrapped his arms around seongwoo tightly. 

"long story hyung, do you guys mind if i join you?" daniel asked. and immediately an "absolutely! take a seat!" fell from seongwoo's lips, a little too enthusiastic for jinyoung's liking.

sliding into the seat beside seongwoo, daniel grinned as he offered his hand to jinyoung. "hi, i'm daniel. nice to meet you." 

jinyoung took his hand, shaking it slightly with a small smile. "jinyoung." he replied simply.

as daniel and seongwoo continued to chatter, jinyoung resumed eating his cheesecake quietly as he observed the way his boyfriend's eyes lit up with excitement. it was nice seeing seongwoo so happy, afterall he had been working really hard for the past few weeks, which severely dampened seongwoo's usually very hyperactive mood. jinyoung watched the interaction with a slight smile on his face. 

"dude, your moves at the party last week were fire. the way you and sungwoon grinded against each other though." daniel commented, smacking seongwoo in the shoulder. 

wait what? party? sung who? grinding? what? the smile slipped off jinyoung's face as his eyebrows shot up. 

seongwoo's eyes widened in horror as he heard the words coming out of daniel's mouth. "shit shit shit shit jinyoung isn't supposed to know about this." he thought, his hands getting clammy and the hairs on his neck rising.

the party was impromptu and they got pissed drunk even before they got there. seongwoo didn't even remember half the things he did until his friends showed him videos of that night.

"daniel! what are you talking about?! i didn't grind with anyone!! i didn't even dance!!" seongwoo frantically said, eyes trying to convey his true message to daniel.

but daniel being daniel, (the dense cheese puff that he is) being totally oblivious to the fact that the younger boy opposite him was glaring daggers into his soul and seongwoo had promptly turned about 17 shades paler in the last 10 seconds, continued on.

"what are you talking about hyung? you practically owned the dance floor that night. i even have the video." daniel dug out his phone from his pocket.

before he could even unlock his phone, seongwoo had already pushed him out of the booth with a shout, "oh would you look at the time daniel, i think your cats are hungry! you should hurry home and feed them!"

the blonde glanced at his watch before mumbling to himself, "maybe i should, rooney and peter are probably hungry." 

" let's catch up again soon seongwoo hyung! it was nice meeting you jinyoung sshi!" daniel grinned before leaving the cafe.

seongwoo held his breath until the bell tinkled after daniel's exit. slowly turning back to the expressionless teen in front him, seongwoo gulped.

"so grinding huh?" jinyoung asked nonchalantly, tongue pushed into the inside of his cheek with his eyebrows slightly raised. a clear sign that he was pissed off.

the older stuttered, stumbling over his words, "jinyoung baby, it's not what you think. i-err-it wasn't grinding? it-it-it was j-just dancing! really!" 

"sure, hyung. tell me about it." jinyoung said sarcasm practically dripping from his tone as he grabbed his bag and stepped out of the booth. "we'll talk at home."

turning on his heels, jinyoung huffed as he walked out of the cafe, leaving seongwoo behind.

seongwoo whimpered as he dropped his head against the cold wooden surface of the table. what did do in his past life to be resigned to this miserable fate.

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse all my spelling/grammar mistakes plus my horrendous word choice. but i hope you've enjoyed reading this! ;)
> 
> p.s would you guys want a continuation of this?


End file.
